Resident Evil Leon's Twisted fate
by Kyubi and Polaurs
Summary: This takes place after Resident Evil 4. Leon gets a nice vacation but does it last long? Nope! soon after strange men come and kidnapped him and then he wakes up in a strange place. Where is he? Why is he there? only time will tell in this story so Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a month after the whole incident with the kidnapping of the president's daughter. When his daughter was returned, he gave Leon a well deserved vacation. The vacation lasted a whole month and he was given a luxurious hotel suite. Leon arrived at the suite, suitcase in hand, carrying his clothes and his prized weapon, [see if you can't find the name of the pistol Lelah, it'll add effect to the statement made. Delete this sentence after reading it.] his pistol and ammo. He walked into his room and smirked a bit. "A whole lot better than my place," he thought as he looked around. full furnished rooms, leather sofas, flat screen t.v. in almost every room, and the best part was the view of the city. Leon smiled as he walked into the bedroom. He quickly noticed the king sized mattress, egyptian silk sheets and blankets; what more could he ask for in comfort and relaxation? Leon put his stuff down and plopped onto the bed as he sank in a little. "Finally," he said "I finally get to relax."

He had been through so much with the Los illuminados and the praga, Leon shivered when he thought about that. Praga was a parasite that they injected into him, hoping to control him and Ashley, the president's daughter. Luckily, they were able to destroy the praga before it took them over, but those days are done now. No more Los illuminados, praga and Krauser. "Krauser..." he thought and shook his head. Leon closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead as memories of his old comrade flooded his mind. He opened his eyes in shock to find himself touching the scar on his cheek left by his comrade's knife, that he kept. Leon shook his head once more telling himself "Krauser is no more, he is dead now, why am I thinking about this? I should be relaxing," said Leon as he stood up and walked into the bathroom and began undressing. He examined himself in the mirror, only small cuts and a couple bruises cover parts of his body. Other than the gunshot scar on his lower abdomen and his new scar on his right cheek, everything looked okay, so he went ahead and took his shower.

A few minutes later Leon came out in his favorite heart boxers and a towel half way around his neck while using the other half to dry his hair. He then sprawled out on one of the leather sofas. He was about to grab the remote until he heard a knock on the door. "Funny," he said as he got up. "I didn't order any room service." he thought as he was about to open the door.

Upon opening the door, a man with a shotgun shoved him back, he charged in and a couple other men rushed, they looked like professional mercenaries, wielding heavy duty weapons and sporting bulletproof vests and covert ops attire. Leon struggled to get up, but was knocked onto his chiseled glutes by the same man again. He looked up and saw a woman in a lab coat, he glanced to his side and saw his gun on the bed, he then looked back and thought of his plan as she spoke. "It's good to meet you, mister Leon. You've taken down the biggest corporations and brought them to the light, but they were just the crust of something much bigger than you could possibly comprehend. We're here to see how capable you really are against fighting zombies, especially if yo-" Leon then leaped and grabbed his gun, he rolled over and leaped forward, pointing his gun at her throat. "Clever boy… Take him out," she said sternly, one of the mercs then smacked Leon in the back of his head. When he awoke, he wasn't in his luxurious suite anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon tried to move but couldn't. his hands were tied behind him and a chain that was connected to the wall was wrapped around his neck that tightened when he moved. He scanned the area to see where he was. He noticed a skeleton to his right, but it was festering and twitching, as if still alive. He quickly glanced to his right and witnessed a man with a shallow face, gasping for breath as his spine tore from his back and his skin started to peel. Fur covered his body for a moment, patches on his arms and body, but he collapsed and started to bubble. Leons face started to drip with a cold sweat as his gaze turned toward his front, he looked up and witnessed the same woman from before. "Where the hell am I? What do you want with me?" He grunted aggressively. She smirked and laughed softly. "Oh, my delicate leon, you're here because I need you… To be my guinea pig." She grinned and walked over to him slowly, he tried to headbutt her, but the chains tightened and pulled him back. She stroked his bare chest and scratched it with her nails, leaving a mark. "We have developed a virus that controls the mind and the body, a controlled change in bodily form and spiritual freedom. We cage your human side and unleash the beast suppressed." She then licked the blood and grinned devilishly.

"You will be the first to intake this virus." She then took hold of his cheek and smiled. " i feel so special" Leon said while glaring at her. "Do not fear, it won't hurt too much. Lafir! Bring the hound beast." A very large and bulky man ducked and side stepped through a door, bringing a large, mangy wolf with him. He bowed. "I have come as you requested Yuri, though you interrupted my meditation." She patted his head best as she could. "I'm sorry, you may go back to your meditation, you need your rest." Lafir nodded and left, the hound sat and wheezed. Yuri took hold of the chain and the hound noticed Leon's bleeding chest. It's eyes went crimson as it barked and snapped angrily. "What is that, your family pet?" He smirked and she giggled. "Leon, such a sarcastic little boy. This is the first carrier of the W virus, and you're the first human to get it," she cackled as she released the hound. It leaped upon him and gnawed at his leg, Leon growled in pain as the dog chewed on his flesh. Yuri yanked at the leash and the dog's head stayed attached, the body fell limp. "What the fu-" He suddenly passed out from the pain. Yuri's face made an impish grin, she strutted over and stroked his neck softly, kissing his lips. "Dream of gore, my blonde prince.

Kyubi: hey sorry this is kind of short, anyway chapter 3 will be out some time this week.

reviews welcome :D


End file.
